Victor Van Damme (Earth-1610)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Parliament of Doom, | Relatives = Vlad Dracula III (ancestor, status uncertain); Morbius (ancestor's brother); Unnamed father | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Latveria; formerly Baxter Building, The Keep | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 450 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (red when angry or using powers)Category:Red Eyes | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly black)Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = Skin was completely mechanical in appearance; legs satyr-shaped with cloven hooves | Citizenship = Belgium | Citizenship2 = Latveria | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, Monarch of Latveria, allegedlyTom Brevoort's statement Sorcerer Supreme and Scientist Supreme of Earth | Education = Multiple doctoral degrees | Origin = Mutate; Magic user | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Millar; Warren Ellis; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #2 | HistoryText = Early Life On Victor's tenth birthday, his father revealed to him that he was descended from Vlad Tepes Dracula, whose descendants were scattered across Europe. Those who settled in Belgium married into the Van Damme family. Around age twelve, Victor was brought to America and began studying at the Baxter Building, a government think-tank of young geniuses, such as Reed Richards and Susan Storm. N-Zone Experiment He worked to help Reed Richards develop a teleporter to the "N-Zone", but reprogrammed its coordinates without telling anyone. This caused the accident that gave the Fantastic Four their powers. Though Victor maintains that the original Richards programming was so bad that even he couldn't fix it, and that it was this that led to the accident. Van Damme was caught in the same accident, and his flesh was changed into a metallic hide (with a somewhat reduced ability to perceive tactile sensations and pain), clawed hands, his legs transmogrified into demonic goat-hooved legs, and he re-appeared on Earth at an undisclosed location in Europe. Doctor Doom For a time, he was the charismatic leader of a small micro-nation called "Free State", "Freezone", or "The Keep", a Permanent Autonomous Zone located in Copenhagen, Denmark, where citizens lived without rent in a shanty town under squatter's rights, and were given free comforts and necessities in exchange for loyalty to Van Damme. There, a dragon tattoo was given to new settlers, incorporating microfibers that interfaced with the brain and acting as a cunning mind control device. However, the Fantastic Four eventually freed them from Doom's control during their first battle. Namor During the Namor fiasco, the mother of Sue and Johnny Storm, Mary Storm, returned to New York. After the adventure, it was revealed that she possesses a similar dragon tattoo, and was aligned with Doom. After the collapse of the Keep, Van Damme returned to Latveria, and in six months turned the country around. Latveria went from being a Third World nation to the ninth-richest country in the world. While seemingly happy, the citizens of Latveria are bearers of Doom's Dragon tattoos. He was revered by its citizens, who referred to him as "the good doctor". Doom would later attempt to replace Reed Richards as leader of the Fantastic Four. Using ancient text pilfered from the ruins of Atlantis, Doom summoned the ancient, Lovecraftian horror Zvilpogghua and placed it inside the body of Johnny Storm. When Richards came to Doom for help, Doom agreed to save Johnny, but only if Richards would exchange minds with Doom. With his intellect inside Richard's body, Doom returned to the Baxter Building. Using Atlantean magic, he removed the Zvilpogghua parasite from Johnny's body. However, Richards (now trapped inside Doom's body) returned, captured the parasite, and reverted their mind-swap. Doctor Doom was last seen carrying Zvilphogghua into the Zombie Universe, thereby saving the world from both perils. U.D.D., after entering the Zombieverse, sees the Zombies finishing the last of Galactus. The zombies attack him after. Doom is later seen planning to take over the Supremeverse, a universe he recently discovered to exist. It is later revealed that this Doom was simply a Doombot and not the actual Doom. In case he disappeared, Doom had left Mary Storm as his replacment as Doctor Doom as a contingency plan. She stepped in following Van Damme's stay in the Zombieverse. Storm caused the death of Scarlet Witch which later led to Magneto's Ultimatum, and was ultimately killed by The Thing. Return The real Doctor Doom later returned to his universe, but was kept as a prisoner by the Future Foundation. When the field team needed support, Phil Coulson decided to free Doctor Doom in order to help the team, who, after defeating the monsters they couldn't beat, revealed his survival. Doom continued working with the Future Foundation to further his own means and to keep the world safe. At some point, he parted ways with the Foundation and went on to his own business. He allied himself with Hydra, and captured Spider-Man and Spider-Woman, in order to learn the secrets behind their powers. However, Spider-Man was able to escape and defeat him. | Powers = Metallic Body: Doctor Doom's body was covered entirely in solid metal, thus granting him superhuman strength and durability. * Superhuman Strength: Doom possessed superhuman strength, the level of which is unknown. He was strong enough to tear the arms off the zombie version of Ben Grimm. * Superhuman Durability: Doom possessed superhuman durability derived from his solid metal body. Regenerative Healing Factor: Doom possessed a regenerative healing factor, the extent of which is unknown. He was known though to be unable to heal from injuries caused by his own body, such as from his porcupine like-quills. Toxic Gas Expulsion: Doom was able to expel the remains of his internal organs as poisonous gas. Porcupine-Like Quills: Doom was able to grow porcupine-like quills from his forearms, which he could fling as offensive projectiles. Atlantean Magic: Doom demonstrated remarkable proficiency in Atlantean magic. | Abilities = Genius Intellect: Van Damme held multiple doctoral level degrees. Doom was a child prodigy and scientific genius though unlike Richards he approached science as an art rather than as a system. Mystical Knowledge: Doctor Doom was a gifted sorcerer. Such prime examples of his skill were his summoning of the Zvilpogghua from the N-Zone to infect Johnny Storm and also using his mystical knowledge to exchange minds with Reed Richards. | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Swarm of mechanical mosquitoes capable of breaking through shatterproof glass. | Notes = * Doom considers Clones monstrosities. | Trivia = * Doctor Doom has an IQ of 198. * Doctor Doom's Future Foundation prisoner number is 5-7-62. This is a reference to the date of the first appearance of Earth-616's Doctor Doom: the 5th of July, 1962. | Links = }} Category:Geniuses Category:Metal Body Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Poisonous Category:Occultism Category:Toxic Category:Acid Generation Category:Trichokinesis Category:Summoning Category:Dracula Family Category:Pain Suppression Category:Hooves Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Possession Category:Quills Category:Dictators Category:Animal Form Category:Parliament of Doom members (Multiverse) Category:Van Damme Family Category:Legally Deceased Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Physicists Category:Chemists Category:Geneticists Category:Robotics Category:Humans Category:IQ 198 Category:Sorcerer Supreme Category:Scientist Supreme Category:Diplomatic Immunity